custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Reptilicus
"Why are you trying to goad me into a fight? You know very well what would happen if you tried to fight me while protecting those pieces of trash! You know the odds are stacked against you, I'm going now, back to Lord Xadiret, I'm going to tell him that the Toa he's interested in has no value at all, he's not even worth killing!" -Reptilicus to Mattrox and Chaos. Reptilicus is a Changeling and the 4th member of the Alliance of Traitors, his alias was "The Lightning". He was once in a noble tribe of changelings before he went rouge. History The Lance of Despair Reptilicus was given the Lance by his father as a gift, he was to be made chief of the Changelings. His father told him that the lance's name was a symbol of the attitude a changeling must take when entering a battle saying that 'a changeling shouldn't enjoy fighting'. Leaving Shortly after this Reptilicus' father, whom he admired and trusted left the village, Reptilicus saw no reason to stay in the village and left to search for his father. A chief leaving the village was considered a great offence, Reptilicus and his father could never return to the village. Sometime later he met Xadiret who took him under his wing. The Plan Reptilicus finally found out why his father went missing: Xadiret killed him to use his esscence as an ingredient for the Kanohi Tzayel, the moment Reptilicus saw Xadiret he vowed that one day he would kill him so he met Xadiret and requested to join the Alliance of Traitors, hoping to gain Xadiret's trust so that he could kill him once his guard was down. Final Act and Demise With most of the members of the AoT defeated, Xadiret and Reptilicus faced the Toa Novan, Reptilicus turned back to Xadiret and told him he would "take care of the Toa". Reptilicus then impaled Xadiret with one of his lances which he concealed beneath his cloak and used his final technique: Dead Lightning, a bolt of lighting struck the end of Reptilicus' lance, utterly incinerating Xadiret, believing that Xadiret's Kanohi only allowed him to evolve once. To Reptilicus' surprise Xadiret was still alive and assumed his second form, after his transformation Xadiret stated that 'he had won' and that 'he always wins', Xadiret then teleported in front of Reptilicus, slashed him almost in half, a desperate and dying Reptilicus reached out, hoping to remove Xadiret's mask, Xadiret responded by ripping Reptilicus' arm clean off and finished him off by stabbing him through the heart with his sword. Toa Teridax later arrived at the scene, Reptilicus looked up at him saying that he's 'glad that Teridax has the look of a strong man now' and that he can 'die knowing it's going to be okay to leave the rest to Teridax', Reptilicus then succumbs to his injuries and dies with a smile on his face which Zophia describes as "the smile of a child who has just been released from a terrible nightmare". Abilities and Traits Reptilicus, like all Changelings could restrict his own power by sealing his true power within a weaker body, he could restrict his own power by 75%, in his released form his appearance was mostly the same with a few differences; his chest armor took the form of a rib-cage, his tail grew two wing-like protrusions at the end and he grew two large sheet-like wings on his back which caused his cloak to be ripped off. Reptilicus had a very serious personality and was usually very quiet, rarely opening up to anyone, Gorok noted that the power of his lance of despair was very fitting of his personality, in that it ensured that there was as much distance between him and his enemy as possible, as Reptilicus hated getting close to anyone especially since he considered his father leaving a betrayal of his trust, also due to his true purpose of joining the AoT: to kill Xadiret. Reptilicus was surprisingly deceptive in battle; he deliberately revealed to Teridax that his weapon could extend to a length of 50 kilometers and swung at him, destroying several buildings in Metru Nui instead of just impaling Teridax in order to distract him from the fact that his weapon was able to extend and retract at an impossibly fast rate. Even after Teridax revealed that he knew that Reptilicus was using the destructive power of his weapon to distract him, he continued using deceptive tactics such as attempting to impale Teridax while Reptilicus was in the middle of a monologue and once Reptilicus revealed the speed of his weapon, he deliberately pointed his weapon at Teridax to get him to back away without extending it, since Teridax knew that if Reptilicus pointed his weapon at him and extended it he would be dead, Reptilicus taunted Teridax by saying that he's 'too jumpy'. Powers and Equipment Reptilicus wielded the Lance of Despair, this weapon took two distinct forms: one being a pair of identical spears which Reptilicus could duel wield, in order to activate this form Reptilicus had to utter the command 'split apart, Lance of Despair', the other form was a double-ended staff that was twice as long as its separate form Reptilicus had to utter the command 'combine, Lance of Despair' for the weapon to take on this form. The lance also had many other unique abilities, it gave Reptilicus complete dominance over the weather, he could summon devastating bolts of lightning, which would strike wherever he pointed his lance, raging snowstorms and scorching heatwaves. He could even create massive hurricanes and tornadoes seemingly from nowhere. However, this was only one of the lance's powers, its greatest and yet most basic ability was its ability to extend to an impossible length, Reptilicus said that it could extend to a length of 50 kilometers in its combined form and in its duel form both spears could extend to 25 kilometers, however, this insane length wasn't the most terrifying thing about the Lance of Despair, it was the speed in which it was able to extend and contract, it could extend to full length and then contract again at a speed 200 times faster than the speed of sound, effectively making it both the fastest and longest weapon among the members of the Alliance of Traitors. Reptilicus could deliberately make the lance extend or contract more slowly if he wishes to intimidate his opponent as to someone who isn't focusing on his weapon the extending and retracting process can appear nearly instantaneous, Toa Teridax noted that while he was fighting Reptilicus he didn't notice the lance had retracted despite the fact that he hadn't taken his eyes off of the gigantic weapon. Trivia *As a member of the AoT Reptilicus represents Solitude. *His alias is "The Lightning". List of Forms Snapshot 20130727.jpg|Reptilicus (normal) Snapshot_20130727_1.JPG|Reptilicus (full release)